The Ghoulish World
by gafuk77
Summary: Bukus the ghoul is forced to fight for his life as the he Travels through the Wasteland meeting new companions and new Factions. His life will turn around when he finds the vault that hid his wife from the nukes. He will find out what happened to the vault as Raiders and Khans fight over the entrance to it.
1. Deadwood

Prologue

John Hogan fumbled for his 10mm pistol as the sound of fighting came from the vault halls. He pulled his vault security armor on and started to walk out of his quarters. He wondered towards the Kitchen still hearing the sound of shouts. He held his pistol close to himself and kept walking. He stopped at the central hall as he saw a Man with a switchblade pressed up against a Ladies throat. "Freeze Hurn!" John yelled aiming his pistol on the Man "Fuck you Motherfucker!" The man yelled throwing the knife at John missing by an inch. John holstered his pistol and brought his Baton upon Hurn`s head. John felt his body go limp as the body of Hurn fell to the ground blood gushed out of his forehead. His Vault suit read Vault 100 and he held another pocket knife in his right hand. John dropped to his knees as he clutched his hand were he hand held his baton once. He was shaking fiercely as Hurn`s blood covered his hand and he started to pass out from shock He felt his body start to tip over and onto the floor.

* * *

Prologue

Bukus threw the Raider onto the ground before blowing his head off with a combat shotgun. "Damn He got Jack!"A Raider yelled but was cut down by Bukus before more Raiders could arrive. Bullets bounced off the ruined walls of the old coffee shop. He watched as six Raiders charged from a hill three of them held combat shotguns and the other three held 9mm pistols. He fired at one and cut one in half. the others took cover and sprayed their bullets at him. He fired again and blew ones head off. "Fucking Wastelander!" One of the Raiders yelled before firing his shotgun at Bukus. "Yeah Fuck you too smothskin" Bukus yelled back blindly firing over a wall. a shell slammed into one of the Raider. The Raider fell to the ground bleeding with a shell stuck in his left lung. The two remaining Raiders move forward but Bukus caught one of them with a shell to the head. Brain matter and blood exploded into the air making the air smell as if the Super Mutants were there. He fired again and blew the last Raiders arm off. "Damn Raiders" Bukus said walking out of the ruined shop after looting the Bodies (Finding 60 caps). He checked the amount of ammo for his shotgun "20 shots eh?" He said stomping on a dead Raider. He watched as the sun went down under the giant Mountains of the Dakota Wasteland. He grabbed a cigarette from his backpack and lit it with a rusted liter he found on a dead wastelander a year back. He started his long Journey to Sioux Falls. He threw his Cigarette on the ground and pulled his shotgun out and started down the blown apart road. "Goodbye Deadwood" He yelled as he walked past the green sign with the words "Turn back" painted with blood on it. He laughed at the poor Talon company Merc who laid on the ground with his head blown off. Bukus kicked his body before wandering off towards the city of Lead. He felt his rugged leather armor swing in the breeze of the cold air. He felt his feet ache under the harsh ground that was splintered with bullets and wood. He looked to his left on a small dirt mound and saw a dead Enclave soldier on the ground missing his helmet and his gun. "What a damn place this is" Bukus thought as he saw four more dead Enclave looted. He looked around for any dead Brotherhood or Mutants but found none. "Damn Must`ve been a ambush". "Freeze Asshole!" A voice yelled and Before Bukus seen anyone six men in Combat armor appeared from behind the dirt mounds. "This is Talon company commander Dean" A man holding a combat shotgun yelled. The other five Talon company men aimed their Chinese Assault Rifles at Him. "Whoa I`m just a ghoul asshole" Bukus said holstering his weapon. 'Yeah fuck you too" Dean replied aiming his combat shotgun at Bukus`s head. Bukus grabbed his shotgun too and aimed it at Dean too. "For the Brotherhood!" A voice yelled and in seconds the Talon company were gone killed. Bukus holstered his shotgun as he only had to shoot two times. Bukus watched as six Brotherhood Knights wandered past Bukus ignoring him completely. Bukus rushed to loot them and found an Assault rifle and 70 shots for it. His combat shotgun was loaded up with sixty shots. He also took some combat armor and put it on. "Hey Smoothskin why did you help me at all?" Bukus asked. "Because Help is help out here" The knight replied searching one of the enclave for any type of radio. Bukus smiled for once and began walking on the road again. He could see the small town of Lead their probably full of Raiders or Khans. "Hey Ghoul Where you head?" The Knight asked removing his helmet. "Lead I`m guessing Ncr or Raiders Right?" Bukus asked crossing his arms. "No the Brotherhood control it now its a trading outpost for now anyway" The knight responded reloading his laser rifle. Bukus nodded and started to walk that way Yet the unknown remained for everyone in the town. Bukus gripped his rifle as the emptiness of the road made him feel as if Raiders were preparing an Ambush. He put that thought in the back of his mind as he started to eat a candy bar he found in a ruined house back in Deadwood.

* * *

Bukus felt sick to his stomach as he entered Lead. The Brotherhood were patrolling the out side almost if they knew something was going to happen. He watched as men walked into bars and came out drunk ten minutes later. "Damn Honey you looking fine" A Hooker whispered into Bukus`s ear. "No now fuck off" He yelled slamming a glass bottle on a wooden table. Bukus opened up the package of Brotherhood rations he bought off a Trader. He looked at the food Chicken and Rice. Bukus opened the package and started to eat the food. "Hey Zombie watch were the fuck you`re going" A drunken man yelled before Pushing Bukus. Bukus took no time to aim his shotgun at the Man. "What the fuck are you gonna do Zombie?" shoot me?" The man asked flipping Bukus off. Bukus took aim and fired hitting the man in the chest knocking him off the chair. Bukus grabbed the mans caps and kicked him in the face. "Gets what the fucking Smoothskin deserves" Another Ghoul said drinking a bottle of whiskey. "Names Duke yours?" The ghoul asked taking another swig. "Bukus I`m stopping to trade for supplies then heading towards Sioux Falls" Bukus replied. "Mind If i join you?" Duke asked pulling his 10mm pistol out and a fire axe out. "Sure you heading to Sioux falls to?" Bukus asked taking a swig of his own whiskey. "No heading to Long Lake" Duke said throwing four caps to a bar tender. "I heard that place was a Raiders head Quarters now and a Slavers" Bukus said holstering his gun. "Yeah I`m going their for the loot" Duke said throwing his hood over his face. "Lets get going I Guess" Bukus said before trading for forty combat shotgun rounds. He walked out into the Wasteland again along with Duke holding his pistol close. Bukus watched as the sun arose from behind the mountains and how the adventure would change in the day.


	2. Bukus & Duke

Chapter 1

Bukus watched as Duke walking into the city of Long Lake. "Have fun killing Slavers Duke" Bukus said as Duke started walking towards Slavers like he was a friend. Then a thought hit his mind "Fucking Slaver" Bukus thought but Duke and four slavers were already climbing the rock. "Die you Betraying bastard" Bukus yelled shooting a slaver once blowing his head off. Bukus fired again hitting Duke in the stomach. The two other slavers took up baseball bats and Charged Bukus. Bukus holstered his gun and disarmed one of the slavers and then broke his neck. "Die zombie" The other slaver yelled but took to long to swing as Bukus already shot him in the stomach. Duke laid on the ground holding the wound on his stomach. "So you send you`re smoothskins at me?" Bukus asked aiming his shotgun at Dukes head. "Fuck you" Duke yelled. Bukus smiled "Thanks". He shot Duke in the head before looting their Corpses. He picked up the axe and pistol. He watched as slavers walked through the streets ignoring gunshots. "Time for escaping slaves" Bukus thought before lighting a cigarette. He stood up and walked towards the city after putting Dukes suit on.

* * *

Chapter 1

Bukus walked up the stairs of the 200 year old weapon store holding his shotgun close to his side. "Damn Duke heard you had to kill a slave today" A slaver said smoking a cigarette. "Yeah whatever smoothskin" Bukus replied and continued up the stair well to Dukes office. He watched two slavers drug a man into the building one held a shotgun to his face. "Boss we caught another ghoul out there" One yelled at Bukus. "Yeah So?" Bukus asked tightening his grip on his shotgun. "So when did you find this ghoul and were?" He asked almost ready to fire his shotgun at the slaver. The slave ghoul was already bleeding from stab wounds and a gunshot wound in his foot. "Deadwood Sir" The second slaver said throwing the ghoul forward. "Fuck smoothskins" The ghoul rasped rubbing his elbow. Bukus gave a wink at the ghoul and the ghoul smiled back but quickly covered it. "Boss Man?" A slaver dressed in combat armor asked kicking the ghoul in the stomach. "NRC are the horizon with 40 men at the ready" The slaver said pulling a knife out and stabbing the ghoul in the arm. "Stop hurting the Ghoul" Bukus said getting ready to draw his weapon. "What the fuck Duke?" another slaver asked leaning against the wall. " Yeah what fucking smoothskin?" Bukus asked drawing his shotgun and firing. "Oh I couldn`t hear you over your fucking stupidity" Bukus yelled shooting another slaver throwing his remains against the wall. "What the Fuck Duke?" Another slaver yelled but was blown in half. "Shit" The last slaver yelled but was shot in the head before he could take aim. Bukus ran to the ghoul slave and untied him. "Get out of here now!" Bukus yelled pointing towards the backdoor. "Hey boss whats going on in their?" A voice from outside yelled banging on the door. "Go!" Bukus yelled but the ghoul grabbed a slavers hunting rifle and grabbed combat armor and slid it on. "No i`m fighting these scumbags until I die" The ghoul rasped before unlocking the front door. Bukus walked out first only to see two Slavers standing their. "What happened boss?" One asked tilting his baseball cap up. "I`m gonna kill you" Bukus said shooting the first one in the stomach blowing him to the ground. "What the fuck!" The second one yelled pulling a baseball bat out. "Boo motherfucker" The slave Ghoul said before shooting the Slaver in the back. "Nice shooting" The slave said kicking the slavers body. "Yeah thanks whats you`re name by the way?" Bukus asked . "John" He replied looking towards the slave pens. "Nice to meet you John" Bukus said then laughed along with John. "Lets go" John said walking towards the pens. "Alright Then" Bukus said running to catch up to John. He stepped into the slave pen and found the Collar deactivation button in Dukes coat. He looked at the red button before pressing it and then turned to start freeing the slaves. He fell to his knees as his head started to screech with pain. He fell over on his side as he stared at the form of six Enclave Soldiers. John lit a cigarette before dropping to the ground. "These Bastards found us" He whispered but the sensors of the power armor picked it up and one of the soldiers punched John in the head. Bukus felt his eyes close before he passed out.


	3. Vault 65

Chapter 2

Bukus dodged the Gladiators Punch as the Enclave citizens watching screamed and cheered. The Human attacker punched again missing. Bukus grabbed the Humans arm and twisted it until a snap produced from it. Bukus kicked the attacker down before sitting on top of him and punching him in the face. "Fuck you zombie!". Bukus smiled at the comment and grabbed a Lead pipe that was thrown in the huge underground vault arena. He swung with it breaking the Humans nose before swinging again cracking the Attackers skull. Bukus threw the weapon down and stood up blood covered his white shirt and his blue jeans as he started towards the exit. He pushed the metal door open as he walked into the Vault locker rooms. He pushed his way past Two Enclave soldiers as he walked out of the locker room and into the hall ways. He turned the corner to the left and started to open his living quarters made up out of scrap from the wasteland with no bathroom. He heard the banging of soldiers walking through the giant vault hall ways. He opened the door just as sixteen Soldiers walked down his hallway each of them carried laser rifles and wore Tesla armor. "Open up Zombie!" A voice shouted from outside before a Savage Gladiator punched the vault glass making his fist bleed. Bukus walked away from the door and laid down on his bed before closing his eyes on the hard bed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bukus woke up to blaring alarms and gunshots. He grabbed his shirt and walked towards the window. He peered out of it and saw Enclave soldiers being cut down by men in black suits with mainly 10mm pistols and switchblades. A soldier punched Bukus`s window before a bullet blew through his power armor killing the soldier. Bukus dropped under a table right next to the window hoping the men wouldn't`t see him and try and kill him. He heard the vault door open and a man in a black suit walked in aiming his gun towards the bedroom. "Hello? this is the Blood Eaters" The man yelled as he scratched his bloodied face. "Ok fuck whoever you" He said walking out the vault door. "Shit the Blood Eaters that's worse than the Enclave. Those damn Fiends" Bukus thought crawling out from under the table as the sound of footsteps and talking disappeared. Bukus grabbed a plasma rifle and grabbed his white shirt and blue jeans before walking towards the exit of the vault. He thought he was clear of an attack but just as he rounded the corner to the open vault cog door six Blood Eaters aimed there guns at Bukus. Bukus rolled back around the corner as a ray of gunfire exploded against the walls. He fired a round at one turning one into green goo. He fired again blowing another Raiders head off before firing four times killing the rest of the Raiders. He walked out of the vault as he reached the exit a thud came from behind. He fell to the ground and blacked out as the Raider with a baseball bat laughed and lit up a cigarette.


	4. Jamel The Ex Raider

Chapter 3

Bukus woke up on the ground as the sound of shouting came from the sides of him. "Get that Robobrain up and running Jamel" A Raider shouted as two Protectrons stomped forward out of the vault. "Hey boys the Slave is waking up!" Another Raider yelled as he pulled Bukus onto his knees. Bukus felt his sanity draining as the Vault door opened with a screech and the sound of rusted metal rubbing against the dirt floor. He watched as it pulled backwards and revealed seven Raiders with Combat shotguns and their Black Business suits were lightened by the sun shinning through the door. "So Mr. Geoffrey wants this slave tomorrow and he paying ten caps for this damn Ghoul!" One yelled swinging his Shotgun behind his back before walking into the dirty Vault 65 his face covered by a blue mask and his hands covered in black gloves. "Twenty caps for this "Labor" Ghoul" A Raider yelled kicking Bukus in the stomach. Bukus gnawed at the Raider`s hand biting through the skin and flesh. "Ah Fuck!" The Raider screamed punching Bukus in the head with Brass Knuckles. Bukus watched as another Raider with a 10mm pistol fired a shot at Bukus missing. "Shut the FUCK! Up" He yelled as Jamel the Raider Engineer fixed a Damaged RoboBrain his Hunting Rifle next to him. Bukus rubbed his head as Eight Raiders walked out of the room laughing about a Recent Caravan Raid. Bukus felt his pistol still in his pocket loaded with his last clip. He drew his gun and fired blowing a hole through the First Raiders stomach before firing at another Raider hitting him in the head. The Seven Business suit Raiders ran away some took cover and shot at Bukus but their Leader ran as Bukus grabbed Jamel by the hair and aimed his pistol at the Mo hawked warrior. Bukus felt sweat start to cover his body as the Vault Door to the Common Area opened up with four Raiders standing in the doorway with 10mm pistols in hand and leather armor. "The fuck!?"One yelled as Bukus fired at them hitting one of them in the head throwing him against the dirty and bloodied ground. "Fuck you!" One yelled firing at Bukus hitting Jamel in the leg. "FUCK!" Jamel screamed as blood leaked out of his leg. Bukus fired again killing another Raider with a shot to the head. The last two Raiders fired at the same time one bullet hit Jamel in the arm causing him to stumble backwards. The other one bounced off the wall and then hit Bukus in his leg causing him to stumble for a second. Bukus fired again hitting one of the Raiders in the chest killing him. The last Raider fired his pistol twice both of the Times hitting Jamel in the arm. Bukus fired another shot blowing the Raiders brains out. Jamel fell to the ground as Bukus Released him still aiming his gun at the Raider. "Please god don`t fucking kill me! I`ll join you! Please I can help!" He screamed as Bukus lowered his pistol and reached a hand out. "Fine, If you even think about doing anything funny you`ll end up like these guys" Bukus said as Jamel stood up and injected himself with four stimpaks and Jet. "Lets get out of here" Jamel said grabbing his Hunting rifle and forty shots of 308. ammo. Bukus and Jamel walked out the Vault entrance door and started towards the wooden door to the Outside Wasteland.

* * *

Jamel stomped over the skeleton of a dead Wastelander as he and Bukus walked out of the Vault armed to the teeth. Jamel held his hunting rifle and wore Metal armor along with his combat knife hooked on his side. Bukus held his 32. pistol and a 10mm pistol hooked on his Metal armor as he lead the way towards Spearfish a Small Hunting town east of the Vault. Bukus crouched behind a rock as he stepped cautiously over the bones of a Dead Mole Rat. Jamel followed suit with his Hunting Rifle at the ready loaded with 12 shots. Bukus reloaded his 32. pistol as the sound of a Motorcycle came from the road in front of them as a Raider with a double Barrel shotgun drove by aiming his shotgun towards Bukus and Jamel. Jamel took aim as the engine stopped and the Raider stepped off his Motorcycle and walked towards Vault 95. Bukus pushed Jamel aside before sneaking behind the Raider and firing a pistol round into his head. Jamel looted the Raider and took his Shotgun along with sixteen shots for it. Bukus laughed before walked along the road with his 32. pistol drawn and his 10mm pistol drawn in the other hand. Jamel was along side him holding his Double Barrel Shotgun close and his combat knife loosely hanging off of his side as they walked towards Spear fish ready for a battle against the Wasteland. Jamel felt like he could take on the whole world as they traveled together hoping to kill more Creatures than people than he had too. Bukus smiled as he pushed through the remains of a Caravan the body of the Driver still decaying on the road with four gun shot wounds in his head. Bukus walked past them as Jamel stared at the road ahead the ground rumbled and gunfire came from a Overpass. Bukus grabbed Jamel and dragged him behind a rock as a Super Mutant fired his P90 blowing a giant hole in the road as the gunfire pounded the ground around them blowing chunks of the ground into the air. Jamel fired at one of the Mutants with his rifle blowing the eye of one of them out as four more Emerged and started to fire on the ground with Mini guns and Laser Rifles. Bukus reached for his last Grenade and threw it with all his might as it landed in between them blowing three of them off the ground. The last one Roared as he fired his Laser rifle at Jamel hitting him in the side burning through his Metal armor. Bukus fired his pistol hitting the Mutant in the head. Jamel leaned again the rock as he injected him self with Med-x and Jet as he stood up reloading his hunting Rifle as they continued onward with their weapons locked and loaded and their bodies ready for the pain they would take as they made there way to Spearfish the town where the Dead horse Tribals lived slaughtering any who dared to attack them . Jamel laughed as they looted the Mutants and took all the ammo and guns only leaving the four Police Batons. "Bukus This wasteland is worse than the Mojave and Capital combined right?" Jamel asked as he holstered his Hunting Rifle. "Never been to the Mojave Jamel, Probably never will though." Bukus replied his voice croaking as he pulled his Metal helmet on and continued forward his guns at the ready.


End file.
